


Stupid Ways to Find Out About Your Powers

by Markiplier



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Gen, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplier/pseuds/Markiplier
Summary: #3 will shock you!Have you ever wondered if you had powers? Well then, this is for you! This features four stories of how seven people realized they had superhuman abilities. Maybe you’ll find out yours, too. Wink.
Relationships: Kathryn Knutsen & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Marzia Bisognin/Felix Kjellberg, Sean McLoughlin/Evelien Smolders
Kudos: 9





	1. Gigantic Watermelons and Numb-inducing Masochism

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome! 
> 
> Disclaimer: the way I wrote the people in these one-shots aren’t reflections of the actual people involved. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_by Dell Monte_

Mark clumsily swiped the match on the fine sandpaper, hastily lighting up the tablet to heat up his mysterious food item. Meanwhile, Amy was silently tending to the plants in the backyard. Chica played with Henry around the pool underneath the shining sun. 

He pointlessly rambled — as per usual — about random topics in front of the camera to entertain his audience as the beans heated up in front of him. In the process, he was warned of several risks that eating the beans could bring him, but disregarded them because he “isn’t a bitch”. Amy simply enabled him and moved on. 

He lifted up the portable stove and his finger dove right in the middle of the freshly put out fire. He quickly retracted his hand out of reflex, not wanting a replay of when he burned his hand years ago. But his brows furrowed when it registered: he felt nothing.

He went silent for a while, staring at his hand. 

He recovered and continued filming, taking note to tell Lixian not to include it. It’s too peculiar of a reaction to be put out there in the Internet. If he were to be honest, the fans will probably think it’s lore too.

After filming, he went to the backyard to join his partner and check on her.

“Hey, babe,” he greeted, gently sliding the glass door to the yard shut. “How’s the plants? Do you want some of the bibimbap I had? It was pretty good.”

“Nah, thanks.”

He sat on the beach chair beside the pool, petting the dogs. They stayed in comfortable silence, basking in the sunny weather of LA.

“Amy, do you think I’m a masochist?”

“Do you need me to be honest or no?”

“Yes.”

“You’re a masochist, I’m not going to lie,” she said half-jokingly. 

“Do you think masochism leads to being unable to feel pain?”

Amy stopped in her tracks at his question. She made a face, unable to tell if he’s joking or not.

“Why?”

“Nah, it’s probably nothing. I’ll tell you later.”

She nodded in understanding. She knows her boyfriend is weird, it’s no secret to millions of people and especially to her. 

Thinking the two of them are too tired to think clearly anymore, she sat next to him. She silently offered him an orange but he refused. She fidgeted with it with her free hand as he took hers. He tiredly laid his head on her shoulder and she rested her head on his.

“It’s really sunny today,” she said. “Do you want to go inside? I’m done here anyway and the doggos had enough sunshine for today.”

He wordlessly and hesitantly agreed, knowing he needed to work. She gingerly escaped from his grasp and he slowly rose, not wanting the tender moment to end just yet. He rarely had moments like this, being so busy with projects and business.

She looked at him and he seemed to go invisible for a split second. She chalked it off as the effect of the heat as she rallied the dogs with him to go inside.

They stepped inside the house where the AC was working full-force to combat the heat. Exhaustion finally crept up to Chica and Henry, so they lied down on their beds and groggily observed their owners.

Amy fanned herself with the orange that was still in her hand. She complained about the heat outside.

However, Mark surprised her, telling her about how he didn’t feel hot at all.

“It’s warm, but it’s not that bad, to be honest.”

He wore a long-sleeved shirt and was out in the sun for a few minutes before that very moment. He should’ve been sweaty by that point since he perspires a bit too much. Nevertheless, neither of them thought about it too much. 

“Oh, and also, I was heating up this MRE, right? My hand touched the tablet but it didn’t burn me at all. I didn’t feel shit. Like, what the fuck?” he told her, nervously chuckling and shaking his head in disbelief. 

She tilted her head in confusion.

“I guess that answers your question, Mark.”

His eyes lit up. 

“Should I try burning my hand again?”

“No!”

That’s where she will draw the line of being his “enabler”. 

After their conversation, they parted ways to work in their respective offices in the house.

Mark reviewed the footage for the MRE video, deciding to cut out parts of it for Lixian’s sake. Lixian possibly wouldn’t mind watching him goof around due to his saint-like patience, but maybe him staring at his hand for five minutes was not good content.

He reached the part seconds before he supposedly burned his hand. He intently watched the clip, absent-mindedly biting his lip in anticipation. 

Simultaneously, Amy decided to take a break from answering e-mails. She went to the kitchen and came across her lonely fidget orange on the messy counter. 

It was abnormally big, its size was of a watermelon. She studied it, touched it, and poked it, trying to prove it was real and not a figment of a heat-induced hallucination. 

It was real. And it’s a huge orange — its size bigger than her boyfriend’s gigantic head. Is Mark pranking her? This doesn’t seem like his style. 

Then, he noticed something strange that happened when he recoiled from the stove in the footage. He went back and forth. He studied it frame by frame. 

He was invisible. 

“Amy!”


	2. Fix It, Felix!

_by Hugh Pepe_

Marzia insisted that she could fix it, but Felix insisted harder that he would. After all, his name is Felix. 

The broken socket was a big hazard to the pugs and was taped shut until they thought it should be repaired. Besides, it’s better than sitting down and playing Minecraft all day (much to his dismay).

He started peeling off the black electrical tape from the cream wall, taking care not to peel off any of the paint. Part of the socket stuck to the adhesive so he had to gingerly take it off with a pair of pliers.

Downstairs, she played Animal Crossing in the living room. The pugs cuddled up to her side and she petted them at moments when a hand is free.

He cut off a wire and it sparked. He yelped in shock. 

“Felix? Are you okay?”

“Yeah!”

“Call for me if you need help!” she reminded him with worry in her tone. 

Edgar, despite hating his loud owner, got up to assess the situation above. She let him go, lifting an arm so he could be free.

_That man’s so clumsy and loud,_ Edgar thought as he sauntered up the stairs.

“Edgy!” the said loud man greeted, “Why are you here, huh?”

_“I just came because I want to see you fail,”_ he teased him, although he knows he won’t understand his barking.

“I’m not gonna fail. Come on, bruh.”

Edgar barked in surprise at what he heard him say. 

Felix returned to his work, humming to himself. A minute later, it registered in his mind.

“Wait, what the fuck?” he blurted out, “Did you just talk to me?”

_“Hell no. You don’t even understand me... I think.”_

“But I understand you.”

_“Uh...”_

He screamed at the realization. The dog also screamed.

He slammed his hand on the wall, coincidentally on the still broken as fuck electrical socket.

_“Felix! Your hand’s on the thing!”_

“The what thing?” he yelled in panic.

_“The hole in the wall!”_

His head snapped to the direction his dog’s head was barking at and screamed harder. His neighbors already hate him but they’re surely going to loathe him now.

Marzia instantly stood up at the sound of her husband’s screaming. Maya woke up from her nap and nervously looked at her owner.

Panic filled her system. The only response is run. She ran as the cream-colored pug did her best to catch up. Reaching the bedroom, she almost threw herself through the doorway. She tripped but quickly got up. 

“Felix! Are you alright?”

_“Woah! Woah! Calm down!”_ Edgar yelled.

Maya finally caught up and in her old fragile voice, she asked him what was going on. Edgar explained to her that the loud man was being loud again. 

Felix’s eyes widened much more when he heard Maya’s voice. Marzia pried his frozen hand off the socket, electrocuting herself in the process.

She yelped, rubbing her hand.

“Hey! Are you okay? Do you need me to call 999?” she asked in a panicked manner.

She gently slapped his sweaty face, not minding the small stings on her hand for his sake.

“You were flying,” he breathed out, meaning to ask her if she was fine but his mouth was faster than him. 

“You need help,” she looked around the room for a phone.

“Marzia, you were flying.”

Thunder cracked outside and they both sighed. Good ole UK and its regular raining… 

“No, I wasn’t. Are you feeling anything else that’s weird?”

_“She was flying the whole way up,”_ Maya told Edgar. _“I_ thought _that was normal. I saw it in the big box.”_

_“It’s not?”_

“So you were flying...” Felix thought out loud. 

Marzia worriedly muttered in Italian as she looked around. She gave up and told Felix to stay where he is so she could call the emergency hotline downstairs.

“Don’t! It’s okay, I’m fine. I’m just tired,” he consoled her from his seat on the floor. “Just help me with this.”

“Are you sure?

Felix vigorously nodded. 

“Okay, then,” she hesitantly conceded. “Finally, you ask me for help.”

They spent the day fixing the socket after they found its state of disrepair. They didn't mind. It was a bonding experience, save for the moments where Edgar would try to ram his head into it. Felix would tell him off, though. Since he knew they could understand each other now, he listened to his warnings. At least, that’s a plus. 


End file.
